


Live and Love

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Nine H/C Bingo Card [3]
Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: She smiles and puts on her best face for the citizens. She smiles and puts on her best face for the leaders. She smiles and puts on her best face for the Wizard. She smiles and she puts on her best face and when she gets home at night she tries not to feel quite so hollow.Glinda learns how to live without the two most important people in her life.





	Live and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Part of my Round Nine H/C Bingo Card. Pseudo flash fiction; apologies for the quality.

Galinda had always known that she was beautiful. Strong, brave, beautiful, wonderful. She'd always been everything anyone could want to be, and that had always been enough. Galinda would never have been in this position, because Galinda reigned supreme over her world.

But Glinda. _Glinda_.

Some days Glinda feels like a shadow of the girl she once was. Feels like she lost more than just a letter when she changed her name, something she will never get back. Feels like there's some cosmic force out there laughing at her, as she loses more and more of the things she never realized were the ones that made life worth living. She has all the fame and glory she could ever want, and yet, she's never felt so empty.

Elphie.

Fiyero.

Both so far out of her reach they might as well be dead, but they're not dead, they're not dead, and somehow she can't quite make herself remember that it's only that they're not dead _yet_.

She smiles and puts on her best face for the citizens. She smiles and puts on her best face for the leaders. She smiles and puts on her best face for the Wizard. She smiles and she puts on her best face and when she gets home at night she tries not to feel quite so hollow.

Glinda would like to say she'd suspected. She would like to say she'd seen how Fiyero cared so much more for Elphie than anything else. She would like to say she'd seen his departure coming. And when she gets right down to her core, she had.

Glinda would like to say she'd suspected. She would like to say she'd always understood how important Elphie is to her. She would like to say she'd seen the way the loss of Elphie would gut her coming. But when she gets right down to it, she hadn't.

Because she loves them both, deeply and fiercely and unendingly, and there are moments when it feels like the loss of them could kill her, but she stands tall and keeps on going anyway, because that's who she is.

Or at least, that's who Galinda was.

That's who Galinda was, and sometimes it feels like that's all that's left of her school days, that bullheadedness that carried her through anything and everything, and if that's all she has left without Fiyero and Elphie and the love she has for them both, then she will carry it with her as long as she can if it's the last piece she can still have of them.

And then, when they are gone beyond her reach, she knows that there is nothing she can do until the day she can join them once again. Nothing she can do, save to earn the right to ask their forgiveness in the next life. Even as she mourns, she lives and loves and does everything they would have done had they been given the chance. She lives and she loves and she gives the world the best imitation of them she can, even as weak as it is. She lives and she loves and she hopes that, one day, when she can see them again, it will be enough.

It's all she has left of the only two people that ever really saw her, ever really loved her, and now, without them, that has to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
